


NightBlade: The Rise

by Ecrilthir



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: Hero. Deadeye. Officer. Imperial. All things that describe NightBlade, one of Darth Vader's personal Enforcers, however his Legend is only just begining





	1. Prologue: Graveyard of Giants

**And I'm back with a new passion story….Nightblade series! This was inspired by some art some friends showed me, and here it is… the first chapter! I Would like to point out now this is AU, however will try and keep to some degree of cannon where possible.**

  

**Title: NightBlade: The Rise**

**Rating: M for , MA for A03**

**Paring OC x OC (Yaoi), Ezra x OC among others.**

* * *

**Prologue: Graveyard of Giants**

* * *

Pain. That was all he felt. Crawling forward he felt blood against his helmet, standing up he looked around, battle surrounded him, his tie fighter behind him in ruins, both wings gone and only the hull laying against a rock he stood up.

The environment was harsh, miles of sand laid out Jakku before him, the wreckage of hundreds of ships, including a Star Destroyer and an AT-AT lay everywhere, while two more AT-AT's moved forward, along with several AT-S's.

All he had was a single DH-17 Blaster Pistol, growling to himself he walked forward, watching he saw a Rebel soldier moving forward, aiming to see if anything was salvageable from the wreck, he aimed his pistol and shot, hitting the soldier between the eyes the man fell back his arms splayed.

Sighing he looked around, the Empires forces were being pushed back, scowling he pushed through his pain and walked on, shooting every Rebel he could see. His short stature made most of the soldiers ignore him.

He saw a Star Destroyer crash into the ground behind their forces, the sand covering part of it. Looking above him, he saw Tie Fighters and X-Wing's firing at one another, a large web of dogfights above his head.

Scowling again he walked forward and saw a large group of Stormtroopers moving forward, a man in black leading them, paying them no mind he continued to shoot the rebels, his aim not waiving and rebels falling before him.

As he climbed another sand bank, he saw a rebel before him and took aim before realising he had run out of ammunition. He threw his pistol and hit the rebel before he ran forward, picking up a dropped blaster from the body of a stormtrooper, he aimed the Scout Pistol, shooting them in the head.

Breathing heavily, he knelt and picked up some ammunition, loading his pistol again he continued moving forward, the new troopers seemed to be pushing the rebels back, and he was more than determined to help as much as possible.

As he arrived underneath the Star Destroyer, he saw people staring to aim at him, he dived behind a piece of scrap metal and felt shots hit the other side, he saw Stormtroopers moving forward and one laughed at him,

"What's a Black Suit doing down here?" The trooper asked,

"Shot down" He replied as the trooper shot at the Rebels,

The soldier laughed and knelt down next to him, "Well, Lord Vader is leading the battle, and ever since he arrived its turned in our favour, not one Rebel dares try and face him one-on-one"

His eyes widened, during his brief spell in the Imperial Academy, he had heard of the Legendary Lord Vader, the man who 14 years before had lead Order 66 against the Jedi, and wiped them out, which had allowed the Emperor to form the Empire.

He raised his blaster pistol again, "So what's your name?" the trooper asked,

"Tonken" He replied, and the trooper laughed,

"I'm Trauli" the Trooper nodded and shook his hand, "C'mon let's keep moving, Lord Vader will be passed soon, and we want to be fighting to try and impress him"

Tonken nodded as he stood up and aimed his pistol forward and shot at a rebel and hit them in the forehead.

"Nice shot!" Trauli laughed as the pair continued shooting, they walked forward and saw a Rebel command ship being shot down, the troopers cheered and the rebels began to flee. Tonken was about to move forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw a man in black leather, a red bladed weapon in his hand, a long black cloak flowing behind him.

"Soldier, what is your ID?" The Man asked,

"NB-5334" He replied calmly,

"Fresh out of the academy… how many kills have you recorded" The man asks, his breathing loud.

"21 by Blaster, 3 By Arial combat sir" He replied again,

"24 Kills, and from what I am told from the commander, nearly all with a perfect headshot… you will go to the Executor to await orders…. As will you Trooper" The man told them as he walked off, Trauli sighed and laughed,

"Who was that?" Tonken asked,

"That was Lord Vader, head of the Imperial Military" Trauli replied as he walked away from the battle, Tonken followed behind.

"That was Lord Vader? What do you think he wants with me?" He asked slightly panicked,

"I don't know, but if it was bad he'd have killed you there and then… made an example of you" Trauli shrugged, as the pair walked, as they walked they heard the last engines stop and several loud explosions as a massive Rebel troop ship was destroyed.

They saw a transport awaiting them and the two climbed on, sitting in two of the chairs before the transport took off, heading for the massive super star destroyer that dominated the landscape, both sighed as they pulled off their helmets.

Trauli seemed to be 18, with medium black hair and purple eyes, his skin a light tan, while Tonken had pale skin, blue eyes and golden hair.

"How old are you kid?" Trauli asked, as he leaned back,

"15, been in the academy for 8 years…" Tonken replied, as Trauli smiled walking over, looking down at him,

"Pretty good for someone so young" Trauli smirked as he held out a hand, "I think we will make a decent duo… if we survive Lord Vader's meeting"

Tonken nodded and the pair fell silent as Trauli sat down next to him. Within ten minutes the shuttle landed and both rose, placing their helmets on and walking off the shuttle.

They walked towards Lord Vader's office and stood outside, back to the wall, weapons held loosely by their side. Within an hour, Lord Vader walked past and left the door open, they both followed him inside and saluted him.

"NB-5334 and JI-4294, you have been brought from the field of battle because I have heard reports from the field commander that both of you have showed extreme loyalty to the empire, and due to this you are due a promotion, so JI-4294, for your seven battles of service, you will become a member of my personal bridge crew, congratulations Captain Sadrap, you will wait outside for your assignment"

"Thank you, Lord Vader" Trauli saluted as he left and stood with his back to the wall.

"NB-5334…. Tell me… what happened in the battle from your perspective" Lord Vader said as he sat down,

"Before the battle started I was instructed to board Tie-Fighter 7893 and use that during the battle… as it started I flew out with my fellow pilots and the dogfight started, I took aim at a straggling A-Wing and shot it down, it crashed somewhere in quadrant B-4…. I then went after one of their Y-Wings, which was targeting an AT-AT… I hit its side when I saw a pair of X-Wings form up behind me, they attempted to shoot me down, I performed several evasive moves." Tonken explained as he stood at attention,

"Interesting, what happened to the Y-Wing?" Lord Vader asked,

"I believe it escaped before getting shot down by another pilot my Lord" Tonken told him,

"That matches the report, continue" Lord Vader waved a hand,

"The pair of X-Wings continued to shoot at me and I performed a loop which I believe they did not expect, and I shot them both down, both crashed somewhere in quadrant D-17" Tonken explained, "I moved to attack a passing A-Wing when I felt an explosion to my left, I felt the TIE beginning to spin towards the ground, my Left Wing had become detached, I attempted to pull up and regain control when I headed towards the rocks, in most of Quadrant A 1-13… I Caught my right wing, it detached and my pod crashed and rolled until it hit into a rock, the window shattering"

"So your Tie was unable to continue combat" Vader nodded, "Continue"

"I climbed out of the wreckage, and picked up the pistol all pilots are given and entered the battle, I believe the same time you yourself did" He finished,

"Interesting… I have been watching your progress, everyone of your instructors… they have all praised your abilities as incredibly gifted… and from what I have seen from both your report and the field commanders, you have lived up to the rumours" Lord Vader said, "You are being moved to my command… and will take orders from only myself"

"Thank you, My Lord" Tonken bowed,

"You will also be promoted to Stormtrooper commander…" Lord Vader told him before picking up a pistol and placed it on his desk, "You will take this… it is a new pistol and should help you pick off your enemies"

Tonken looked down at it, there was a white metal handle with a longer barrel, and a small scope,, "I thank you Lord Vader" Tonken bowed.

"Now, there is one more order of business, you are aware of my enforcers, the until entitled Fist of Vader?" He asked,

"I have heard Legend of their skill my Lord" Tonken nodded,

"I am sending you and two of them to the SoroSuub complex, where we are building a large fleet of TIE Fighters, along with a portion of my own 501st Legion, the Revels will soon attack and you are to defend it" Vader explained,

"Yes, my Lord" Tonken nodded, "Will you be joining us sir?" he asked hoping he was not pushing his luck,

"I have a different mission, what that mission is, is none of your business, however if I finish it before the Rebels have been crushed I will arrive with reinforcements and crush them personally, and then dispose of you" Lord Vader told him, before waving a fist and Tonken knew himself to be dismissed.

Picking up the pistol he turned to leave, and saw a trooper awaiting him, "Commander, come with me, I shall take you to the transport"

"Thank you" Tonken nodded as he walked past Trauli who smirked in his new officer uniform and walked inside Vader's office, the door closing.

* * *

**And that's the first one done!**

**As far as I am aware, this maybe a multi-story story, but we will see what happens, see you in the next chapter!**

 


	2. Chapter One: A problem Within The Ranks

**And Back with a second Chapter…. (There will be a name change when Tonken becomes a Title… which is what he will be known as from now on…)**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Problem Within The Ranks**

* * *

Stepping from the shuttle Tonken walked forward, his new armour and weapon upon him, however unlike most of the soldiers, a single blue stripe across his chest. As he walked soldiers moved in predetermined orders.

Walking towards the command room, he tapped in the access code and walked inside. Noticing only other stormtrooper commanders inside he stood next to one. As a holoprojector booted up, Lord Vader and two Officers appeared on three different.

The Commanders all saluted and stood to attention,

"The Rebel forces are on the way, Imperial Intelligence suggests that this group are under the command of former General Rahm Kota, however he will not be on the field of battle" Lord Vader spoke calmly, "these Soldiers are highly trained and merciless, trained by two potent warriors, however to combat this, Kraken and War Grim have both been despatched to help the battle, along with three hundred troopers"

The Commanders look around before focusing on Vader, "They have been informed of their own missions and will not be in charge, instead my 501st will be in command, Captain Nightblade" he turned to face Tonken, "Will be in charge, he is to be obeyed as If he is me, any insubordination will result in termination… do not fail me… "

Lord Vader's Holo-terminal vanished and the commanders listened to the briefing, listening to the commanders of the Executor explain the battle plan, as the holoterminal switched off, the troopers turned and frowned at him,

"You heard Lord Vader" Nightblade stood up and turned to face them, "Take three squads to hold the hanger bays, send twenty to engage the rebels head on, I shall lead them directly"

The commanders nodded and stood up, Nightblade smirked and walked out, picking up his new pistol he walked out, picking up a pair of plasma Grenades, he stepped forward, watching over the lava filled world, as he stood there, looking into the vastness of the battle field, he saw the rebel transport land, and the twenty squads of eight troopers moved forward and he saw the 75 TIE-Fighters and Interceptors take off, ready to gain aerial domination.

He knew the other 105 soldiers would all be manning either sniper positions, AT-AT's, AT-ST's or holding command posts. Stepping forward, he aimed his blaster and saw that the scope was a thermal camera, allowing him to track incoming soldiers.

Smiling once more he walked forward, the rebels had just started to land when he realised something that made him scowl, the intelligence had not said the strength of the Rebel forces, and this had to be close to 1,000 soldiers. Scowling to himself he aimed his blaster at a trooper carrying an assault cannon and fired, hitting him in the head and signalling the start of the battle.

Chaos reigned around him as he continued to shot at rebels, glad he had brought a larger percentage with him to the front lines as he saw two people standing closer to one another, one firing a standard E-11 Blaster and the other firing a longer, more accurate one… frowning he realised it was an EE-3 Blaster Riffle, before he realised this was Kraken and War Grim, two of Vader's Enforcers, both walked calmly forward, blasting rebels with perfect accuracy.

Nodding he continued to fire as well, the rocks were making the fight both back and attack hard, as deadly rivers of lava flowed through them, deciding now was a good time, he picked up a single grenade and threw it, where it exploded in the centre of a squad of soldiers, before he saw someone who made his heart stop.

A Jedi.

The man wore light armour and carried a green blade, his eyes bandaged over, he cut at stormtroopers slowly, but with great accuracy. Cursing, Nightblade aimed his pistol and shot several times, before rolling as the shots where rebounded him after hitting the lightsabre.

Realising this was the commander of the forces, he moved forward, picking up a Virbo staff from one of the fallen rebels he blocked a strike from the lightsabre and pushed him back,

"Trying to fight a Jedi Boy, not a smart move" The Jedi laughed,

"General Kota I presume" Nightblade scowled as he held the staff ready,

"Who are you, your no mere soldier boy…." Kota asked,

"I am Nightblade, Captain of the 501st Legion and this base is under my protection" he called as a squad of X-Wings flew over and bombed an AT-AT.

"Nightblade huh?" Kota laughed, "Did Vader give you that name, because he keeps sending his pawns after me, first that kid…. Starkiller, now Nightblade"

Nightblade frowned as Kota moved to strike, however even without training he was still as fast as the blind Jedi, the pair duelled on the rockface as the battle raged on around them, the 501ST Soldiers were the backbone of the force he had here and were holding off the rebels with apparent ease, however It became clear that their forces were too great in number to simply defeat with brute force.

Nightblade pushed Kota back with the staff and started to back away, returning to the battle as he felt Kota try to pursue him, picking up a communication device he called loudly, "AT-AT, target the Jedi, maximum firepower!"

Turning he saw them turn their aim from the fighters above to the Jedi and fire, explosions all around Kota sent him flying backward and he landed inches from a lava river. The rebels were momentarily distracted and Nightblade, Kraken and War Grim all fired upon the location of the rebels, dozens fell before the battle resumed and Nightblade could see several soldiers carrying an injured Kota from the battlefield, knowing without a commander the soldiers moral would drop he pushed harder and faster.

His pistol aimed and shot dozens of rebels that got in his path, until he reached the final bunker, where the last rebels that had not died, fled or surrendered were still fighting.

Picking up a Grenade he walked forward and placed it inside a power cell generator, which ran on fuel. Walking away, he saw that an AT-AT was too close, but that he could do nothing. The explosion destroyed the command post in a massive wave of power, killing 200 rebels in one motion, before noticing the AT-AT explode as well, the titanic form began to fall and soldiers ran out of its path, however he could see two still under it, both injured by shots to the leg, the two were unable to move as the wreckage of the AT-AT fell upon them and exploded once more. Standing still he saw the battlefield empty save several stormtroopers, "Return to Command and alert Lord Vader the battle has finished" he called, the soldiers nodded and fled, as he saw the troop transport start to take off and flee.

Scowling to himself, he walked back towards the base and into the command centre, looking around only three Commanders had survived the battle,

"We lost 67 percent of our troopers, half our AT-AT's and four AT-ST's…" he reported, "Along with both War Grim and Kraken!"

"Against a thousand rebels and a Jedi, that is low sacrifice" Nightblade replied, as he began the holo transmission to Lord Vader, the transmission was blank for moments before Nightblade realised that the sound of Lord Vader's breathing was not coming from it, but rather from behind them.

Turning they all saluted as he walked inside and turned to face them, "I see my reinforcements were not necessary to complete the mission"

"No My Lord, it came at great cost, however we held off and deflected the rebel attack, killing eighty-nine percent of that attackers, wounding five and capturing three percent of them, the remaining soldiers… escaped" Nightblade told him,

"I am aware" Lord Vader spoke without emotion, "I believe you killed around 300 Rebels, most of which was inside a bunker"

"Yes My lord, I decided to sacrifice the bunker over lives sir" he said calmly,

"Very good" Vader nodded, "you are all dismissed, Nightblade, you will meet me on the executor at dawn for further instruction, leave me"

Nightblade bowed and left calmly, ready for a rest….

* * *

**And done.**


	3. Chapter Two: Executor

  **And Back…..**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Executor**

* * *

Stepping onto Lord Vader's Capital Shop for the second time in as many weeks was daunting. However this time, he was in full officer garb, he wore a plain grey uniform with a brown leather belt and golden buckle.

While it had no official rank plates, there were two white stripes upon his sleeves, he also wore an officer cap upon his head, Lord Vader's personal seal on its top, draped across his shoulders was a plain dark grey jacket, again with the two white stripes on each arm.

Walking down towards the bridge, the doors opened before him until he reached the underdeck, he found Lord Vader waiting along with several other figures.

"My Lord, you requested my presence" Nightblade bowed,

"We do not bow to Lord Vader, we kneel in his presence…" one of the women scowled, she had blonde hair in a tight bun on the back of her head, wore black officer robes with yellow shoulder pads and white gloves on her right eye was a single yellow piece of metal like an eyepatch.

"Shadow Raider, this is first meeting with the rest of the Fist's" another woman spoke calmly she was a blue Twi'lek with black markings on her lekku. She wore a blue and white outfit that was at the same time simple, yet elegant.

Shadow Raider scowled and turned to face Lord Vader, "This is Nightblade, he will be joining from now on. Respect him, or face my… displeasure…. for now, await my selection of our 16th member"

With that he turned and left, before the Twi'lek spoke up again, "So Nightblade… how did Lord Vader discover you?"

"At the Battle of Jekku, I was a Pilot, got shot down by a lucky hit, crashed, got out and battled the rebellion, then he ordered me to Sorosuub, where we defended against a blind Jedi and 1000 rebels, with only 300 soldiers" Nightblade replied,

"Well… that's certainly one way to get attention, I lead a defence of my people, holding the empire off for three rotations before Lord Vader arrived, he was impressed with my leadership skills, and with a little persuasion, convinced me to join the empire… within a month I was a member of Vader's Fist" she smiled, "Because of my ability to anticipate and stop my enemy leaders plans, I gained the title Spirit Wrecker"

"Nice title" Nightblade smiled,

"Thanks kid" Spirit Wrecker smirked, "So there are currently, 15 Members of the fist… Lord Vader doesn't care about your race, age, gender, skin colour, or if you like males or females, he just cares that you can fight, and you do not embarrass his name"

Nightblade nodded, before Sprit Wrecker threw an arm around him and smiled, "You'll fit in here well enough, just avoid Blade, he'll sleep with anything and anyone…. And you don't want to sleep with him, former Jedi that Lord Vader turned to join him"

"Thanks for the warning" Nightblade smiled again, and Spirit wrecker laughed

"Well, lemme show you around our wing of the Executor" She smiled and walked forward, gesturing towards a set of doors which opened when she opened with a code of 82337 before walking through, pointing out a series of doors,

"There's the mess hall, the cells where we hold… our own undesirables… the male quarters, female quarters and the armour… I think we need to get you equipped, Lord Vader won't take long to get a mission for us…" with that she opened the door with a second code, 7424.

The door opened and rows of blasters, knives and swords, along with grenades and other weapons Nightblade didn't know,

"Arm up and then you can find a bunk in the male quarters" Spirit Wrecker smiled as she walked away,

Nodding he walked inside and found a section of wrist mounted weaponry, looking he found grapples, flamethrowers, missiles and toxic darts, picking up a wrist mounted flamethrower he placed it on his left arm while placing a single shot missile on his right. Walking down he picked up two Plasma Grenades and placed them behind his back.

As he continued walking he picked up two scout pistols and placed them on each ankle before picking up a Viroblade, smirking that NightBLADE should really have a Blade, and as he fitted it on the otherside of his blaster he walked out, finding a man with bubblegum pink hair with pale tips, his eyes were a pale blue his skin a light tan, he wore a red and black outfit and had nothing but dozens of grenades attached to his side,

"You must be the new kid, whole ships talking about it, youngest ever member of the fists…." He spoke in a bored tone, looking at the weapons, "I had hoped for another intellectual who could help me study the beauty of the deadly toxin, and its effects on the humane form… but I see your far more… gunhoe…. I am Poison Void, and unless you wish to become simply another subject in which I can test my latest toxic grenade"

With that Poison void turned to leave, and walked inside the male quarters, Nightblade followed inside and saw 16 doors, most of which were blank however 12 had name plates on:

Red Dragon

Bloody Cat

Wretched Sniper

Sentinel

Soul Silencer

Blade

Phantom

Hawk Eye

Blood Nova

Poison Void

Sun Raider

Nightblade

Walking forward he opened his own door and found a large room with a spacious bed, a place to hang his uniform along with his weapons.

Laying down on his bed he looked up and saw nothing but imperial grey metal, smiling to himself, he fell asleep.

* * *

**(Vader's office)**

"What is thy biding my master?" Darth Vader kneeled as he spoke to a hologram of the Emperor,

"The survivor from the ritual, are you monitoring him closely?" The Emperor asked,

"Indeed, my lord, I have placed him within my closest ranks so they can monitor him, as per your request" Vader replied,

"Good, good… the ritual we completed, the destruction of the living force within a being… we must know it is successful, and monitoring the last subject with prove… valuable…. Keep a close eye on him Lord Vader" The Emperor smiled darkly.

"I shall my Master, however he already displays… unexpected talent…" Vader replied,

"Indeed, although the boy may never use the force as we can, it will still display itself in other ways… subtler ways… therefore watch him, and if it is successful… we can begin to perform the rituals of old…. And achieve… immortality…. Like the Sith Emperor of old" The Emperor nodded and vanished,

Darth Vader stood up and turned his back on the Holoprojector, remembering the dark ritual where the Emperor had absorbed the force energy of twelve force sensitive younglings, some died instantly.

Others it took weeks, months to die… but one survived, they had him placed as a young child into the Military, where he was monitored for seven years, constant reports back to Both Vader and The Emperor on the child who could prove the Emperor had finally found the way to steal force energies from living beings…

A ritual Lord Vader knew, could allow him to revive Padme…. And that was why he watched… not for the emperor and his sick desire to become immortal, but to revive his lost love….

* * *

**And done!**


	4. Chapter Three: Train and Pain

**And Back again, another chapter… Part of the chapter has been removed but will be posted on AO3… if you want to read it…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Train and Pain**

* * *

For the next three days, Nightblade did nothing but train his shooting skills, not that he needed them, but he needed to keep them on point. His skills had impressed Shadow Rider, who seemed to use an assault cannon as her primary weapon, which could fire 1000 rounds a minute.

It was on the third day a new sign went up, Warlock. He had yet to see the new Fist member but he had, according to Shadow Rider, been a dark Jedi, on par in skills with Blade. He had not met any of the other fist members, who were apparently on missions, but one was spending all his time in his room, and he only saw glimpses of him.

On the fourth day, he received a message to meet in the training room, walking inside he saw a man standing there, he found a dark skinned man, he was bold but had a short beard and moustache which was jet black, he carried a viroblade, he also wore a black trousers, red and white jacker with grey shirt.

"So, your Nightblade?" He asked,

"I am" Nightblade nodded,

"I am Bloody Cat, Lord Vader personal second in command of the fists" Bloody Cat spoke calmly, "I am informed you wish to learn how to use a Viroblade?"

"I thought it appropriate" Nightblade nodded,

"What weapons did they teach you in the academy?" Bloody Cat asked

"Blaster Riffle, Pistol, Sniper Riffle, Shock Stick, Virboknife" He listed,

"Good, so you should have the basic form, but let's see how you do" Bloody cat nodded as he picked up his sword and held it out,

Nightblade nodded back and drew his own before moving forward with a low blow, before it was parried and another attack came at him, he blocked and went on the defensive, blocking blows left and right,

"Sloppy…. Your weak… your defence needs work!" Bloody Cat shouted as he attacked,

Nightblade scowled and continued to block the attacks and allowing his anger to flow quicker, his strikes became hard,

"Better, but still sloppy!"

Within a minute, Nightblade was on a knee with a blade at his neck, "Your dead kid, your style is sloppy and weak, any person could beat and kill you, you need to learn control… follow my instructions…"

With that the pair stood up and Bloody Cat began speaking, "The Virboblade has no definitive styles, so we follow the Seven Lightsaber styles employed by the Jedi… Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien or Djem So, Niman and Vaapad… each has its own skills and power…"

"Shii-Cho is a wild and raw style, it's focused on disarming rather than harming, so I don't really use it. Makashi, it is the style I use personally, it is used to take on a single opponent… it's about precision..." Bloody Cat explained,

"Soresu is a defensive technic, useful for lightsabre's, but not Viroblade… because they cannot stop a blaster bolt. Ataru is fast paced, but useless in prolonged battles, or in smaller spaces… it also uses of the Force, so not for us. Sien or Djem So… again, a defensive style, not for us… Niman… I think is the right style for you… it balances out other technics... and allows you to use martial arts, which I think you will know as part of the academy training..."

"Yeah, they taught us some basics, right way to punch and kick… that sort of thing" Nightblade nodded,

"Good… So, I will be teaching you three times a week starting tomorrow" Bloody Car smirked,

"What about Vapaad?" Nightblade asked,

"It was developed recently, only a few know how to use it… and most are dead, it is not a style I can teach, Only Lord Vader could teach it... and he would not waste his time… unless you master all six other styles…" Bloody Cat replied as he walked out.

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Nightblade moved back, as he fell into a defensive stance, mobbing into a Flowing water manoeuvre, before blocking another strike, before kicking forward with his left foot the blow was blocked but Nightblade smirked but before Bloody Cat could do anything the pommel was hit into his cheek and he was knocked back.

Nightblade moved forward before Bloody Cat raised to defend in a Soresu stance, before Nightblade entered a blade lock, "You sure you don't want an ice pack?"

"Battles not over yet kid" Bloody cat grinned as he pushed him back, "Niman is a basic style, quick and easy to learn, but also easy to defeat… with Makashi"

Nightblade smiles, knowing several moves from other forms that Bloody Cat had used against him in past battles, employing a Ataru strike it threw Bloody Cat off and with a single swipe he was disarmed.

"Your dead" Nightblade smirked,

"Well done... 37 to 1" Bloody Cat nodded, sitting down, "Moving into different form was effective, I guess you watched and learned?"

Nightblade nodded, "Yeah, it seemed like a decent idea…"

"And it worked! Some of the best duellist I know use multiple forms to throw their opponent, I can instruct you on any other form, I think Makashi.. as well as continuing with Niman" Bloody Cat laughed, "Five duel a day, and seven hours of instruction seem to be paying off… now go rest, you earned it"

With that Nightblade walked out, Virboblade still in hand as the door opened and he saw Spirit Wrecker standing there, "I see training is going well… or at least your skin is toughening to bruses.."

"Yeah, I know, but I finally got a win!" Nightblade smirked,

"Nicely done… you and Bloody Cat are being called, Lord Vader has a mission for you" Spirit Wrecker smirked, "Good Luck"

Nightblade nodded and walked forward, entering the code as he saw Lord Vader in the centre of the room, along with two others, both had lightsabers's on the side of their belt, as Bloody Cat walked in, the four kneeled before Lord Vader.

Nightblade looked around and looked upon Blade and Warlock for the first time, Blade had bright blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a very revealing outfit which seemed to hide only his privates, he carried two black handled lightsabres on his sides.

Warlock had black hair with green tips, a red and black robes, and a double bladed lightsaber on his side, along with a red tattoo upon his face a large scar on his left cheek.

"The four of you are tasked with assisting in defeating a rouge force of Pirates, led by a well know Pirate, Hondo Ohnaka, your to leave Ohnaka alive… but wipe out his pirates… this way he can warn other pirates not to mess with the Empire" Lord Vader explained, "You will not be supported by any Stormtroopers"

"Yes My Lord" Each spoke at the same time,

"Nightblade, Blade, Bloody Cat and Warlock… you will work together, and wipe out the pirates… you leave in three hours" Lord Vader spoke before he turned and left silently.

The four nodded to one another, and they walked into their own rooms, preparing for battle…

**(Three hours later)**

Nightblade stood next to Bloody Cat as Blade and Warlock walked towards a ship, "All fist ships were recovered from either previous targets or stolen… the ship was using today is called Scimitar, it was gifted to us by the Emperor."

Nightblade nodded as he followed inside, it was spacious with three rooms, Nightblade walked inside one of them and collapsed down on one of the bunks.

The door opened and Blade walked inside, "Lord Vader has put me in charge of this mission and its personal"

Nightblade nodded his head as he sat up, "So you have some instructions for the battle?"

"Not for the battle no… but for now..." Blade smirked as he moved forward

"What?" Nightblade asked as he looked at Blade who smirked darkly,

"Well… I am in charge of you... and can… order you to do things" Blade smiled, as he placed a hand on Nightblade's leg.

"W-what do you mean" Nightblade asked, as Blade leaned in,

"Do whatever I say… or I'll report you for… disobeying a superior" Blade smirked as he pressed his lips against Nightblade's, pushing him down on the bed,

"The Jedi would never let me have this kind of fun, so I intend to enjoy it as much as I can, now… strip" Blade smirked, as he leaned back, Nightblade frowned and bit his lip, knowing disobeying orders would result in his death, so he pulled off his gloves and dropped the beside his bunk, undoing his jacket as Blade did the same,

"Good boy, I'm so going to enjoy this" Blade smirked as he moved forward and pulled off the last of Nightblade's clothes and climbed atop him, groping his groin before leaning in, "You will do as I say, right?"

Nightblade nodded as Blade smirks, kissing Nightblade again, before pulling off his clothes, "Now get down on your knees"

Nightblade nodded and fell to his knees beside the bed, "Good little boy… youw ant this don't you? Tell me you want this!"

"I… I want it" Nightblade replied as he came face-to-tip with Blade's length,

"Suck it.. lick it…" Blade told him as Nightblade moved forward he began to suck and lick at the tip, which grew harder and longer, before Blade pushed it inside Nightblade's mouth and began thrusting back and forward, "Good little mouth"

Nightblade looked up as he started to gag, but the moment he did, the length was removed, "Now get on the bed, and spread your legs"

Nightblade nodded and lay down on his back, his legs slightly apart, Blade moved forward and pressed the legs further appart, before smirking, "I'm going to make you feel it…" before placing the tip at the entrance and pushing inside, Nightblade felt tremendous pain before Blade began to thrust in and out again.

"mmmm… so tight" Blade smirked as he kept thrusting, holding his younger bedmate down with a single hand, before thrusting harder and faster.

Nightblade lay there and took it, he could not tell if it lasted for minutes or hours, but after what felt like an eternity, Blade thrust harder and he could feel something deep inside, before Blade pulled out, semen and blood leaked out of his hole

"Good boy" Blade sat up smirking as he put on his clothes as he walked out of the room, "We'll be there in a few hours, get some sleep… or else you'll ache all day" Blade smirked.

Nightblade winced as he sat up and locked the door, before collapsing down, and falling asleep….

* * *

**And done…**

**Full chapter can be found on A03… as FF doesn't allow MA rated stuff… so I'll leave it as M for now… enjoy!**

 

**Full chapter can be found on A03… as FF doesn’t allow MA rated stuff… so I’ll leave it as M for now… enjoy!**


	5. Chapter Four: Pirate Raid

**And back, the story is now up on AO3, under the same name and author name if anyone is interested. And it comes time to introduce some... familiar faces... but with a slight change that Thrawn AND Kallus were chasing them all the time, not just part of the series...**

**There will be time jumps at the end, to introduce something slightly new!**

* * *

 

**Chapter Four: Pirate Raid**

 

The door opened and Bloody Cat walked inside, before covering his eyes. He knew what Blade had done, but seeing evidence was another matter. Walking forward he redressed Nightblade and awoke him, the teen sat up and looked at him,

"I will deal with Blade, but we need to deal with the Pirates, before we can get you to a medical droid" Bloody cat spoke as he helped Nightblade to his feet, Nightblade winced but stood up and drew his pistol,

"Time to go to work" Nightblade spoke as he pulled on his jacket and walked out without showing any hint of pain, the duo stepped off the ship and saw a large settlement spread out before them,

"Warlock, Blade... take them" Bloody Cat spoke darkly and the pair drew out blood red Lightsabers, before leaping forward into the camp, "Your with me.. we're hitting the other side, stop anyone from escaping us"

Nightblade nodded and followed, as Bloody Cat drew his Viroblade and the pair stepped either side of a gate, before Bloody Cat nodded, the pair moved inside and with three shot Nightblade dropped three pirates, while Bloody Cat's blade cut through Pirates, the pair moved silently and without the need for further discussion. They could see Blade and Warlock leaving a trail of corpse behind them as they battled.

Nightblade spent the entire battle, picturing every Pirate to have Blade's face, each shot feeling like a parcel of vengeance, but he kept fighting, pushing forward as he aimed and shot ever Pirate he saw, before realising there were none left. He lowered his pistol and placed it in his holster.

He looked at Bloody Cat, and nodded, before heading back towards the ship and stepping onboard, locking his door he lay back down and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**(In distance Space)**

"That's better kid, but don't get cocky!" a male voice called as he looked upon his student, the pair were standing atop their ship practicing form IV, their movements slow and calm, the student had long black hair and bright shining eyes, a slightly tanned skin and a blue bladed lightsaber held out in front of him.

His Teacher has brown hair tied in a ponytail, and turquoise eyes, he too wielded a blue Lightsaber.

"C'mon Kanan, why don't we spar?" The student asked,

"Its because your not ready, you still have a lot to Learn Ezra" Kanan Jarrus replied,

"But..." Ezra replied,

"Not yet, you still have to learn to remain calm and be patient" Kanan replied, before deactivating his lightsaber, and walking away, "Remember the Jedi Code Ezra"

Ezra rolled his eyes but followed his master as the pair walked back inside their ship, "Kanan, get in here!" A Voice Ezra had no problem recognising as Hera's Voice, Kanan rushed but Ezra took it slow, only arriving in time to see the last second of a Broadcast,

"Master Luminara...Hera, get the Ghost ready" Kanan spoke calmly, and the pilot walked out, "Its time for you to get a better Teacher than me"

* * *

 

**(Aboard the Executor)**

It had been five days since the Battle against the Pirates, and Nightblade remained withdrawn, only leaving his room to eat once a day and when he had training with Bloody Cat. Any other time he remained within his room.

Bloody Cat had immediately reported his suspicions to Lord Vader, who had yet to make a move. He allowed his student to deal with the issue his own way, which seemed to be focusing upon his rage, anger and trying harder than ever not to be weak.

He sat in the main living area when the door opened and Lord Vader walked inside, he kneeled before him and looked up, "My Lord, to what do we owe this honour?"

"A mission for all but one of you" Vader replied coldly, "There are rumours of Jedi, I want you to discover if they are true"

Bloody Cat nodded as he stood up, "When do we Leave my Lord?"

"As soon as you are all ready" Vader replied, "Nightblade will not be going"

"M-my Lord?" Bloody Cat asked,

"He has spoken with me directly, and has a separate task that will keep him... occupied for a while" Vader answered, "He has said he wants to make himself stronger, and so... he has summited to my droids"

"T-torture?" Bloody Cat asked,

"Do not tell me you care for the boy?" Vader asked,

"He is a great Warrior, skilled in combat, with a blaster and at near any task I give him... I respect him" Bloody Cat replied but Vader stayed silent (Or as silent as he could while breathing)

"He will come back stronger, colder, more loyal... he will become, better" Vader replied,

"Yes, my Lord" Bloody Cat bowed, as he turned to walk away, "And Blade's actions?"

"He followed orders" Vader replied, as he turned to leave, walking out leaving a shocked Bloody Cat behind him, he walked a short distance and opened a door, finding Nightblade inside.

"You will learn the power of Pain, the first step... will make you immune to all known torture methods, you will break, you will be hurt, you will wish for death, but when it ends, you will be stronger" Vader told him calmly,

"Thank you, My Lord" Nightblade bowed, "I need to get stronger, so I can Kill my enemies... no matter who they are"

Vader didn't need the force to know he referred to Blade, if he could, Vader would have smirked. It was the power of the Dark Side Vader knew, pain, suffering, Hatred and Anger... Nightblade would have them all.

After his trials, he would be trained by Vader for a while, Vader knew, all be it briefly before being sent as Vader's Hand to deal with any issue Vader felt warranted his time.

He clicked his fingers and a interrogation Droid came in, Nightblade breathed calmly and stepped forward, while stepping back Vader watched as the pain began and the first screams sounded...

* * *

 

**(1 GSY Later)**

The Door opened and Vader stepped inside, over the year he had come many times, using his own methods to torture, interrogation and pain. Nightblade has supposed his own limits, overcoming all known non-lethal methods.

Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Chemical injections, Pure Pain, Mind Invasion, shocks, extreme cold, extreme heat, continuous loud noises, sensory manipulation, non-lethal radiation, weak poisoning among dozens of others,

There had been only one scar left upon Nightblade's thin frame, a scar on his upper left arm, from where Vader himself had cut him with a Lightsaber during some training. He had found the boy, skilled but no match for a true Jedi Master, or Sith Lord.

Nightblade himself sat silently looking at Vader, his once bright eyes now were dull and cold, his old uniform hung close by.

"Nightblade... it is time for you to leave, you will spend time recovering in your room. Then I have a job for you" Vader spoke, knowing he wanted to test his weapon.

"I am yours to command, My Lord" Nightblade bowed as he placed his uniform on once more, walking past Vader and out the door.

 

* * *

 

**And done!**

**Next Chapter will see Nightblade Vs. Phoenix Squadron... so look out for that!**

**Back soon(ish)**

 


	6. Chapter Five: Nightblade

**I'm back! Here is the next chapter and we finally get to see Nightblade against the forces of Phoenix Squadron, all five of them.**

**So let the battle begin!**

* * *

 

**Chapter Five: Nightblade** ****

* * *

 

Nightblade walked calmly down the hallway of the Executor, arriving at the doorway of Lord Vader's quarters, he stood and waited for the door to open. It opened after a couple of minutes and he walked inside, falling to one knee he looked at the floor as Vader walked closer.

"There is a troublesome rebel cell that needs... eliminating" Vader spoke in a monotone voice, "They will be the ultimate test, as they have force users with them"

"I will not fail you, My Lord" Nightblade told him, still not looking up.

"Go then... to Lothal" Vader turned and wave a hand in dismissal, Nightblade stood up and walked out, heading to his room and opened the door,

He picked up his pistol and slid it into its holster, before picking up his secret weapons. A dark smirk crossed his face, a wrist mounted single shot rocket, two flamethrowers and a grapple hook, on his arm bands, along with his Viroblade. He turned and walked out, his cold blue eyes seemed to freeze anyone caught in their gaze as he walked, arriving in the hanger.

He smirked again as he opened the door and saw his ship, Vader had removed it from the Hanger of Vaders hand's and moved it here, the Scimatar. Climbing up he inputted the destination as he sat back and watched as the ship moved silently.

it vanished as the new cloaking device took effect and it shot into light speed, he picked up the data pack left on the ship for him and began to study it, examining each of his targets, 

The first was a Lasat, a male, he wielded a Bo-Rifle, a practically unique weapon, it could shoot and had electrical charges at each end. He would not be much of an issue, if he could isolate him, he could easily deal with the Lasat.

The second was a Twi'lek Pilot, she had a droid that could aid her in battle, a Astromech. neither would be a threat, a single shot from his pistol would finish each of them.

The next,  was a Mandalorian Explosive's Expert, Mandalorian's could use jetpack's, blasters and explosives, she would be a threat if surrounded by her team or as a distraction, she would potentially need a rocket or flamethrower to deal with her.

Finally came the force-user, a Jedi Padawan, he used Form III and Form V, which he decided he would clash with Form VI and Form I. however the report also mentioned that it was apparent he had taken an apprentice, however the childs appearance was not mentioned.

He felt the ship arrive at Lothal and saw the spaceport, where a group of stormtroopers awaited him, along with two figures.

The door opened and he walked down, the Stormtrooper's kneeled as he walked forward, one of the figures was Chiss, he wore white officers uniform and as he saw the cylinders he smirked darkly, Grand Admiral Thrawn, of one of Vader's favourites, however if he was failing to stop the Rebel cell, then they must be well equipped, or very lucky. 

The second he did not know, however by the marks on his uniform, he could tell this was an Agent, the pair inclined their head as they saw him approach, 

"Nightblade, Lord Vader mentioned he was sending... a specialist" Thrawn spoke in a bored tone,

"Indeed, Grand Admiral, however due to your recent failings, Lord Vader has requested me to deal with the situation, a you seem incapable" Nightblade told him coldly as he walked past them, both of them falling into step behind him,

"These rebels have been lucky, that is why they have been able to escape every trap, they may also have inside help" The agent spoke, 

"A Traitor?" Nightblade frowned, "I trust you are committing every resource to finding them?"

"We have two of your... fellow hands here to help locate them" Thrawn replied, "Your mission however will be more important"

"Indeed, so.... I want you to purchase 10,000 Crystals of value no less than 100 credits per Crystal, and then let the data leak to the rebel cell about the Crystals" Nightblade told them, "This we will use to lure them out of their hiding place and into my clutches."

"1,000,000 Credits?" Thrawn asked, 

"Of course, unless you have a better idea of how to lure them to our base?" Nightblade asked,

"Not that wouldn't be more time consuming or resource use" Thrawn replied, 

"Good then do as I have asked" Nightblade smirked, before grabbing Thrawn's arm, "Place them in the opposite hanger, and fill the ones in the rebels one with explosive, with a timer" 

Thrawn nodded and turned to leave, as the Agent had already walked ahead. Nightblade walked towards the command centre, deciding to wait.

* * *

 

**(Three Rotations Later)**

Nightblade cursed again as another hour passed without any trace of Rebel activity, he paced the corridors, commiting them all to memory, deciding where to separate the forces of the Cell, deciding that the previous corridor would be perfect for the Mandalorian's last stand he found himself walk into a Cadet, the boy wore a helmet over his head, and a usual 

"Sorry Sir, new transfer" The Cadet replied,

"Very well Cadet, shouldn't you be in your unit?" Nightblade asked coldly,

"I lost them sir, on the way to Hanger 7" The Cadet replied,

"What's your Trooper ID?" Nightblade asked,

"JA8-8AA" The Cadet told him, and Nightblade nodded,

"Follow me" Nightblade told him as he turned towards the hanger,

"That's not necessary sir" The Cadet told him,

"I'm heading there anyway Cadet" Nightblade smirked as he walked, ears straining for any sounds, he opened the door and found a massive ship inside, several figures around him,

"Perfect" Nightblade laughed as he walked inside, pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the floor, the figures seemed to realise they had been caught and with a single press of a button the hanger doors slammed shut.

"So Rebel's, it seems you have fallen into my trap, so welcome to the end of your pathetic rebellion" Nightblade smirked and the five Rebels scowled,

"Spectre 1, Spectre 4, take him, Spector 3, Spector 5, lets finish loading these up and we can get out of here" The Twi'lek called and Nightblade smirked as the Lasat and the Jedi walked forward, one drawing a blue Bladed lightsaber, the other the Po Riffle,  he walked forward and the Lasat attack,

Nightblade dodged and flipped around in mid-air, kicking the Lasat in the chest and avoiding the Clumsy Lightsabre strike, he landed down and as the Po-staff came at him again, Nightblade grabbed it and slammed it into the Lasat's face, knocking him off balance. He drew his Viroblade and blocked a Lightsaber strike.

"Your skills are feeble, Jedi" Nightblade smirked as he moved back and the pair stood facing one-another, before moving forward and the blades crashed against one another, before the Lasat was back up.

The Po-Riffle came at him and with a flick of his wrist he blocked the attack and turned to face them both, before he heard a blaster pistol fire at him, he dodged out of the way and saw the Mandalorian, Twi'lek and Astromech moved forward. 

Scowling he turned and blocking a strike from the Jedi he aimed his second arm up and sent a blast of flame at the Mandalorian, who unexpected seemed to fall from the sky, drawing his blaster he shot the Jetpack and then sent a Eon blast at the droid, he smirked as the Mandalorian fell ontop of the Twi'lek and knocked the both out. 

Turning he saw the Lasat charge at him, anger flaring, Nightblade moved swiftly and with a slash, caused the Lasat to fall to the ground injured.

Nightblade smiled, 4 down, 1 to go. As he walked forward he smirked as the Jedi frowned as he tried to protect and attack. The pair duelled for a few moments before Nightblade was pushed to the side and using his Viroblade to stop him moving back, he looked up and saw the Cadet walking forward, who also drew out a Lightsaber.

Nightblade laughed softly as he looked at the pair, "Jedi and apprentice, come to die"

The trio moved quickly, the Viroblade against the two lightsabers, Nightblade watched the two move as the Lasat was able to get the other injured rebels onto the ship and the droid headed to a panel, he knew he was running out of time and decided to try and push them, getting ready to use his second Flamethrower, he aimed before watching both Jedi and Apprentice push him back with the force, he slammed into a stack of boxes and looked up, seeing the doors open and the ship fly off, 

"Dam them!" Nightblade shouted as he stood up and watched Ghost fly away.

* * *

**And done!**

**Nightblade did well there, but was it any surprise the Spectre's gained the advantage?**

**And who do you think will be the other hands on Lothal?** ****

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Six: Sweet and Cold

**And I'm back with a new chapter, an early present as it were... so enjoy!**

* * *

 

**Chapter Six: Sweet and Cold**

* * *

 

 

Nightblade slammed his fist into the wall of his room as the door closed, not only had the rebel forces escaped but they made the off with a large portion of Spaceship fuel. The luckiest thing was they had not got more of it or the expensive crystals stored elsewhere.

There was a buzz at the door and it opened, Nightblade didn't look around until someone spoke. 

"You fought well" the voice spoke, 

Nightblade turned and saw three members of Vader's fist standing before him, Bloody Cat, Spirit Wrecker and another whose name he did not care to learn. 

"Bloody Cat..." Nightblade spoke emotionlessly as he frowned, 

"Indeed, Lord Vader stationed the three of us here for a different mission, I was pleased to hear you would be arriving... we located you just in time to watch your battle with those rebels" Bloody Cat told him, 

"You should have stopped them from escaping then" Nightblade told him, 

"We were ordered not to interfere young one, this was to be your trial" Spirit Wrecker tod him shaking her head, 

Nightblade scowled as he turned, "And now that I failed that Trial?" 

"Lord Vader will be calling in a different Fist to deal with it" Bloody Cat told him, "And you should leave before they get here"

"Why?" Nightblade asked, 

Bloody Cat looked away and scowled, "Lord Vader is sending Blade"

Nightblade turned away and frowned, "Good... Now, I have work to do" 

With that the three Fists turned and walked out of the room while Nightblade smirked.

* * *

 

**(Several Days Later)**

 

Nightblade walked out with the rest of the Fists to great Blade who walked off and smirked as he saw all of them, before turning to Nightblade, "Looks like I'm in Charge Again" and smirking.

Nightblade frowned and drew his pistol, firing three shots, "Never again"

Blade had to move swiftly to dodge and drew out his two Lightsabers, "So the little boy wants to play?" 

Instead of answering Nightblade rushed forward, shooting with every step until he was within striking distance, Blade attempted to strike him, but Nightblade skid through his legs and took aim, firing a shot of flame from his wrist, Blade leapt back to avoid it, but dropped one of his lightsabers as he moved. 

With a flick of his wrist a grapple line shot out and grabbed the saber, attaching it to his belt Nightblade smirked, "Now we finish this" 

Blade scowled and used the force to send a bolt of Force Lighting at Nightblade, who rolled out of the way, shooting several more times, causing Blade to block.

Blade was forced backwards by the barrage of shots that rained down upon him from Nightblade's Pistol, forced to fall into a defensive position before Nightblade smirked, flicking a switch on the side of his pistol he aimed it again and smirked, shooting a single shot which as it made contact with Blade's Lightsaber, exploded, knocking Blade to the floor.

Although he was back standing in nearly no time, Blade scowled as Nightblade took aim once again, his eye darting to the other fists who did not seem to want to intervene in the battle. Shooting another explosive round again Nightblade walked calmly forward, each time Blade stood back up Nightblade had moved closer, until he was able to pull the lightsaber from his grip and throw it away. 

Nightblade's pistol was pressed against Blade's forehead and the pair stood in silence, before Nightblade removed the pistol and picked up the Lightsaber on his belt, pressing the button he slashed twice but found Blade had recalled his own Lightsaber to his hand, the two met in a flurry of blows, from which both stepped back and aimed the saber they were holding at the other, 

"You've grown in skill, but I was trained as a Jedi and now as Sith, you will be no match for me!" Blade laughed and Nightblade smirked, "You are no Sith" 

With that he walked forward with the Lightsaber held at his side, its red blade glowing faintly as with two slashes, the Lightsaber cut at its former owner, Blade blocked one, but the second hit true and Blade roared in pain as his arm hit the floor.

"Y-you Bastard!" Blade yelled,

"Every Inch" Nightblade smirked as he moved forward to engage in battle again, the lightsaber's met a few more times before Blade was disarmed and his lightsaber hit the floor, Nightblade's pistol back aimed at his head.

"Give me a reason" Nightblade hissed, 

"Because I am loyal to our Lord Vader" Blade smirked, "And I do naught but his orders"

Nightblade smirked, "Then think of him as I send you to your death" and with a flash, he pulled the trigger and Blade's body hit the floor, 

"Now, I shall deal with the Rebels, find them, Thrawn, or do I have to do that as well?" Nightblade asked as he picked up the second Lightsaber and walked away, a smirk on his face,

"Why did you kill him?" Bloody Cat asked as he stormed up to Nightblade, 

"First because of what he did... and second, because he lied about our Lord Vader" Nightblade told him, "I will not have anyone slander him...." he turned and walked faster, and Bloody Cat frowned, wondering wheither or not it would be right to tell Nightblade the truth, deciding it could wait he shock his head and turned away, unaware they had been watched....

* * *

**(On a Nearby Rooftop)**  


Ezra and Zeb knelt as they watched the battle and the result in shock, both wondering why the one of the Empire's finest warriors would attack and then kill one of their own, more over, another of Vader's Fists... Each of whom Vader had hand picked himself.

Neither spoke as they watched the Imperial Party walked back into the base but as the doors shut, Ezra breathed a sigh of relief

"Hope Kanan's Mission is going alright" Ezra frowned, disliking being out of the mission, 

"It'll be fine, but i'm wonderin'... why did that guy kill his ally?" Zeb asked,

"Maybe he's not as evil as he appears to be" Ezra told Zeb, "Maybe we can convince him the Empire are the ones in the wrong...." 

"Forget it kid, he's following the Empire, doubt they'd be anyway we could get enough contact with him let alone the right method to persuade him to come to our side" Zeb frowned,

"Maybe your right, but... I dunno... I just get this feeling... like.... he going to be important to the rebellion somehow..." Ezra frowned, 

"Bah... I Say when we get the chance, we take him down" Zeb replied, "Now lets go get those supplies Hera wanted"

Ezra nodded as they moved silently from the rooftop and off into the market...

* * *

**And done!**

 

**Shorter than usual but lots of content!**

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
